edfandomcom-20200215-history
Hands Across Ed
"Hands Across Ed" is the 7th episode of Season 2 and the 33rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy sees Ed perform a little dance in the Junkyard and decides that he should create a show that will air participants' talents and make a profit. The Eds start a telethon to raise money for Ed's (fake) eyebrow operation. Plot Jimmy is being tugged around a backyard by his retainer, frantically trying to stop when he slams full force into a fence and slides up it. Rolf and Kevin , who are standing on the other side of the fence in the lane notice this, but are soon distracted by things flying out of Kevin's pocket, including a wrench, a bike pump, and a radio. Rolf, believing this to be the work of the sirens of the hungry tree, gets on his knees to begin begging forgiveness. In the tree are actually the Eds, who are trying to use a gigantic magnet to steal money. Unfortunately for them, Edd's invention seems to be averse to certain metal alloys, and when Ed turns on the radio in an attempt to "get funky", they fall out of the tree in front of Rolf and Kevin, who quickly figure what's going on. Without further ado, the Eds run away to try and escape the incoming beating. The chase goes to the junkyard, where the Eds hide. Once Kevin and Rolf give up on the dorks, Edd and Eddy climb out of their hiding place only to see Ed pretending to be a showman. Eddy directs him for entertainment, and when both he and Edd laugh, he notes that it's all about the directing. Ed comments that Eddy is Mr. Showbiz, and this strikes Eddy with the idea to go into show business; after all, there's no business like it. This in mind, the Eds decide to make their debut in the flashiest way possible, and to this extent roll out a red carpet into the lane when the kids are all playing and stage a fake TV interview. The purpose of this interview is to let the kids know that "Renaissance Man Mr. Eddy" is auditioning local talent for his show, which will have glitz, tinsel, and TV cameras. All of the kids are excited by this and run off to audition, except for Kevin, who auditions by blowing them a raspberry and walking away. Eddy is annoyed by this, but is willing to put up with the idea of a prima donna so long as the show gets rolling–a statement which Ed takes as his cue to roll up the red carpet and get them out of there. The next step in preparation for the show is to audition local talent. The auditions are held in a garage, where everyone will have a chance to showcase their talent. First up are Jonny 2x4 and Plank, the latter of which tells jokes. Unfortunately, only Jonny and Ed can hear the board's statements, which naturally means that Plank isn't going to appear on the bill. Next up is Nazz, who apparently plays the tuba. Her audition is horrible, with one loud, long, horrible note that destroys everyone's eardrums. Luckily for her, she's the neighborhood heartthrob, so there's no way that Eddy's going to miss out on casting her. The act after her is Rolf, who wants to do his native land's "Dance of the Hairless Otter", but isn't even allowed to audition because, according to Eddy, there's no budget for subtitles. Sarah and Jimmy then do their audition. Sarah dances and plays the banjo while Jimmy provides a background by twanging his retainer. Eddy yells at them to stop, and tells Jimmy that if he gets rid of Sarah, he's in the show. Jimmy is quick to sell off his friend, and auditions are then closed. When it's finally showtime, everything looks to be set up. Eddy then announces that they're doing a telethon for a charitable cause: Ed's eyebrow operation. It seems that Ed's eyebrow is starting to grow all over his body (as evidenced by the fake hair on Ed's belly). Eddy starts the show, and right from the start, it doesn't go well, as Nazz is the first up. Her tuba actually manages to swallow Eddy accidentally, and she blows him out of the end, with Eddy only serving to make her tone even more sour. This dazes Eddy, and his normal inability to speak to her is increased after her act. Fortunately for him, nobody really likes him, so this act is greeted with cheers. Eddy then calls for them to go to the phones. Edd waits for a call, but has to cue Ed to go offstage. No ringing forthcoming, Eddy signals that Edd should call up the next act, and Edd ducks backstage to call up Jimmy, only to find that Jimmy is undergoing a wardrobe malfunction. Eddy, fed up, sends Edd out to stall, which only ends with Edd fainting from stage fright. Finally, though, the phones ring, but on the other end is Ed, wanting to know if you keep donations in the fridge. Eddy angrily hangs up, but fortunately, Jimmy is finally ready to perform. His tricks don't go as planned, however, failing in the most spectacular ways, and the kids all laugh at him. Jimmy, unable to take his magic act becoming a comedy of errors, runs offstage in tears and ends up getting in an accident. Kevin loudly calls for more entertainment with the express purpose of heckling it when another call comes in. Eddy takes the call and finds out that Ed wants to know if pledges are bigger than a breadbox. Eddy slams it down, and hears Kevin heckling him again, replete with an announcement that the kids should just go do their own show. Rolf agrees with this assessment, and the audience leaves, much to the Eds' annoyance and despair. The kids' show is Rolf's planned "Dance of the Hairless Otter". Unlike Eddy's entertainment, the kids are actually pleased by this, and are willing to throw change at the performers, Rolf and Kevin. The Eds aren't out of it yet, and they return with their magnet from earlier, which they aim at the performers in an attempt to pluck up the change. Unfortunately, Edd seems to have put the batteries in backwards, and the magnet turns back on them and slams them into a dumpster lid that subsequently shuts, leaving them "kinda funky". Trivia *'Goofs': **The red carpet on which Edd interviews Eddy disappears between shots. **Rolf was seen sitting back down a moment after Jimmy's second act, but he was not seen getting untangled from the box that Jimmy tried to saw him in half with. *'Fourth Wall Break': Before Rolf begins his audition for "The traditional dance of the hairless otter", Eddy tells him "NEXT! There's no budget for subtitles." *The episode name (and fundraiser plot) is a reference to the 1986 charity event, Hands Across America. *The magic words Jimmy says during his magic act, "Bubbly bubbly boo," are a parody of the fairy godmother's magic words, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo," in Walt Disney's adaptation of Cinderella. *When Jimmy plays the tune on his retainer, the sound heard is that of a Jew's harp, an instrument traditionally played by putting one end in your mouth and plucking the other end. *When the magnet attracts to the dumpster instead of the money that was thrown to Kevin and Rolf, Edd assumes the batteries must have been put in backwards. In reality, if the batteries were in backwards, the magnet should not have worked at all. *Kevin - "Ha ha, losers!" This is what Kevin says in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures (except the GBA version) when the player loses all their energy. *The bowling ball microphone used in the telethon reappears in "Boys Will Be Eds." *When Edd says "There's no business like it!", he is referencing the song "There's No Business Like Show Business" from the musical Annie Get Your Gun. *When Ed asks "Are donations bigger than a breadbox?", he is referencing the game show What's My Line? where Steve Allen asked the question "Is it bigger than a breadbox?" Video See also *Ed Telethon *Rolf and Kevin's Show *Robbing Rolf and Kevin's Show *Magnet Category:Episodes Category:Season 2